A View to a Skrill, Part 2 (transcript)
Transcript (Scene starts with Hiccup flying Toothless on the night of a full moon searching for the missing Twins) Hiccup: Ruff! Tuff! I know, bud. It's getting late. But we gotta keep looking. (Scene changes to show Hiccup and Toothless leaving the Dragon Training Academy as Fishlegs flies up to him) Fishlegs: Hiccup, any sign of him yet? Hiccup: None. The other Riders have come in for the night. They're resting their dragons. Fishlegs: I don't blame them. I mean, look at Meatlug. Meatlug flying trying to stay awake She's sleep-flying. Hiccup: I got some provisions. I'm going back out. Fishlegs: Wait, what are you gonna do, fly all night? Hiccup: If I have to, yes. Fishlegs: Are you sure that's a good idea? Hiccup: Well, I can't rest knowing the twins are lost out there somewhere. Fishlegs: Sighs You're right. I - we'll go with you. falls from the sky into Fishlegs Ugh! Hiccup: No, looks like you guys need some rest. I'll be fine. (Scene changes to show Hiccup and Toothless flying through a thunderstorm) Hiccup(cont.): You know, maybe we've been looking at this whole thing the wrong way. Maybe the twins went after the Skrill. The Skrill is attracted to lightning. Maybe if we find the Skrill, we find Ruff and Tuff. And it can't hurt, right? growls We've tried everything else. Come on, bud. continue flying and dodging lightning Whoa! Watch your tail, bud! Ah! Ow! And I'll watch my leg. continues crashing around them Hang in there, Toothless! takes out his spyglass to look around but a close lightning bolt causes him to almost drop it Okay! Gronckle Iron and lightning. Not a terrific combo. Come on, bud. Get us outta here. flies out of the storm and they spot an island Outcast island. I know, bud. But we got no choice. We have to set down and wait out the storm. land on Outcast Island and check on current on goings That's a lot of Outcasts. What are you up to, Alvin? Ruffnut: All I know is he's planning something big with that Skrill. Hiccup: Alvin has the Skrill? Wai- Ruff? You're-You're alive! I-I-I don't believe it! Whe-Where's Tuff? Ruffnut: He didn't make it, Hiccup. Hiccup: What?! Ruffnut: Kidding! He's right behind you. turns around to see a tree Tuffnut: What's up, Hiccup? Cool disguise, huh? Ha. It's kinda itchy. Hiccup: Uh, yeah. Not bad. Ruffnut: Yeah, yeah, Tuff hollowed out that tree so he couldn't be seen. Problem is he can't move. Tuffnut: And I have bark beetles in my pants. I'm starting to like them. Hey, fellas. A little to the left. Really scratch around down there. See what you can find. Hiccup: That's an image I could do without. Wait a second, how did you guys end up here? Ruffnut: Alvin grabbed the Skrill out of the water. We decided to follow it. Tuffnut: Weird, right? Hiccup: No. Actually, it was good that you followed it. Tuffnut: We knew that. That's, why we did it. Hiccup: Okay. Let's figure out what Alvin plans on doing with that dragon. Alvin: Bring it out! pull the bound Skrill out of its cage Hiccup: Yep. There it is. Tuffnut: Yeah. Hiccup: Man! This is not good. Tuffnut: No. Hiccup: We are in serious trouble. Tuffnut: With a capital "T", no, "S." Wait, would you capitalize "serious" or "trouble"? Both? grunts I'll shut up now. Hiccup: Hang on. Mildew. That's weird. Those look like Berserker soldiers. Dagur! Dagur and Alvin together. With the Skrill? Really not good. Dagur: The Skrill, dragon of my people. So beautiful! So supple! So furious! Mildew: The only thing a dragon understands is a staff to the snout. Dagur: Touch him with that stick and I'll make you eat it. You have no idea what you're dealing with, do you? stammers Because if you did, you'd have this dragon safely out of the storm. Mildew: And why is that? Dagur: He draws his power from lightning Sniffs smelly, old man. Mildew: Bah, that's nothing but an old dragon's tale. crashes and the Skrill harness it and unleashes it on Mildew Dagur: Man, I love it when I'm right. laughs as Mildew gets knocked back and the Outcast return the Skrill to the cage Yes! Not to worry, baby. When we get you all harnessed up, you'll be free to strike anyone you want. Or, more precisely, anyone I want. Chuckles Alvin: Ah, the Skrill isn't yours yet, Dagur. You'll get your prize, but only after you fulfill the terms of our deal. Mildew: Blathers Savage: Remind me again why we're dealing with this lunatic. Alvin: His knowledge of the Skrill and the size of his fleet. We need both to make sure we reclaim Berk. After we have, we'll dispose of 'em all. Hiccup: We have to sneak into town and find out what Dagur and Alvin are up to. I can't go, they'd recognize me. Ruff? Ruffnut: Outcast food gives me gas. Hiccup: Yet another image I can live without. Okay, Tuff! Looks like you're up. You need to go down there and get as much info as you can without being seen. Tuffnut: Way ahead of you. I'll move like the wind. They won't even see me coming! crawling around but falls off a cliff and lands in front of an Outcast guard Oh! Sighs That was great! Outcast Guard: Halt! What are you doing there? And who are you? Tuffnut: Who am I? I'm uh - I'm Buffnut. Yep! That's it! Berserker Buffnut "BB," they call me. Ol' Buffynut. I was sent by Dagur to check your defenses. Yep! I gotta check 'em out. See if they're strong. Outcast Guard: Oh, yes! Yes, sir! I'm ready for anything. Tuffnut: Okay. Good! Now, where's the big meeting? You know, the powwow. Outcast Guard: You mean Alvin and Dagur? Tuffnut: Did you seriously just ask me that, soldier? If you think I know the answer, you are sorely mistaken, mister. Did you just ask me that? I've forgotten. Outcast Guard: Uh, so do you want to know? Tuffnut: Don't sass me! I'm still talking about whether or not you did seriously just ask me that! Outcast Guard: Alvin's throne room. Just opposite the harbor. They're celebrating the treaty, sir. Tuffnut: Awesome. Ju- uh, just - uh, stand there, at attention. Straight-Straight back. A healthy spine is a happy spine. My fine fellow. walks away Outcast Guard: Yes, sir! out held breath (Scene changes to Dagur and Alvin sitting at polar ends of a table while their guards stand to their right sides) Alvin: All right, Dagur. Let's talk stra'egy. Dagur: Ooh! Strategy! Strategy! I love strategy! You first. Alvin: Fine. My fleet will lead - Dagur: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Alvin: Wha? Dagur: Let me stop you there, big boy. Try this on for size. My fleet, led by the glorious Skrill, will lay siege to the dragon training arena over and choke holds one of his guards in demonstration and incapacitate Hiccup and his Night Fury. the guard and starts walking back While you and your little fleet of rejects blockade their harbor. slams down his cup and starts walking over to Dagur Alvin: Ha, ha. I don't think so, Dagur. sneaks around and finds a table filled with food Tuffnut: Whoa! Alvin: First, I get Berk. Then, and only then, do you get the Skrill. Dagur: Really? Alvin: Yeah. Really. and Dagur stare each other down Dagur: Geez, Al. Don't get your skivvies in a bunch. Fine. We'll do it your way. walks away Vorg: Remind me why we're working with him again. Dagur: Because we want that Skrill. Once we have it, we'll dispose of him. And I was thinking, there are some really, really fun ways we could do that. See, uh - an increasing in volume chewing sound Who is smacking their food! I h-hate smacking! My father used to smack! stops chewing and spits out what’s in his mouth Tuffnut: Sorry. I hate it when my mouth does that. Ha, ha. Cut it out, mouth. Shut up, nose. They don't like each other. puts an axe to Tuffnut's throat Dagur: Who are you? Tuffnut: Swallows Uh, me? I'm, uh - I'm Buffnut. You know, Buffnut the Berserker. Dagur: You're one of mine? What were you doing back there? Tuffnut: Uh, well, I was, uh, composing a poem in honor of your new deal with Alvin, and I got hungry, 'cause poetry is very exhausting. Geez, you gotta have a little something every six lines. Dagur: A poem, eh? Let me hear it. If I like it, I won't chop your legs off. Now! Tuffnut: Uh, Okay, yeah, definitely need those legs for the running and walking stuff. There once was a village called Berk, run by a big viking jerk. Blasting him would be thrilling, then you'd go a-skrilling, And show us how to be, berserk? Dagur: I,would go, a-skrilling? Ha. I like it! You can keep your legs! In fact, yak ribs and burly cakes for my friend, Buffnut! But no smacking. I ha-hate smacking! walks over sees Tuffnut and drops his plate in surprise Mildew: "Tuffnut!" Dagur: Oh, what is your village babbler going on about now? pushes Mildew down Tuffnut: Uh, so did I mention how much I hate Berk? Laughs Hey, directions to Berk! North till you smell it, west till you step in it. Am I right, people? Come on. guards start laughing and Mildew gets back up and tries to seize Tuffnut but he pushes him away Tuffnut: Great idea, babbler! A song! I should sing a song. So, "♪ Hooligan tribe, won't you come out tonight, come out tonight, come out tonight. Hooligan tribe, won't you come out tonight or die by the light of the moon. Oh, by the light of the moon. Oh, by the light of the moon. Remember to use your fork and your knife and also use your spoon ♪" guards start laughing Mildew: points a Tuffnut and Blathers "Berk! Berk! Berk!" [Tuffnut gives him an elbow to the head and he drops Tuffnut: Nobody likes a heckler. guards continue laughing Right? (Scene changes to Tuffnut explaing the situation to Hiccup and Ruffnut back at their hiding spot) Tuffnut(cont.): The plan is to smash those dirty Berkians to pieces with both fleets! It's gonna be awesome. Hiccup: Yeah, uh - you do realize we're the Berkians? Tuffnut: Oh, right. Still gonna be awesome. Hiccup: Two fleets and a Skrill are gonna be pretty tough to beat. Tuffnut: No, Alvin has made it pretty clear. Dagur doesn't get the Skrill until after they destroy Berk. I think they have trust issues. Hiccup: Wait, what did you just say? Tuffnut: I said they have trust issues. Hiccup: No, you said "Dagur doesn't get the Skrill until after the attack." Think about it. No Skrill, no alliance. No alliance, no invasion. Tuff, I need you to get back into town and distract the arena guards. Toothless and I are going to free that Skrill. Tuffnut: Uh, hang on a sec. I'm pretty sure Dagur threatened to cut my legs off. Ruffnut: So? Tuffnut: Just wanted to get that out there. around but no one acknowledges his concerns Ah, fine! I'm going. And my legs are on your head. I mean, not - you know what I'm saying. You'll be thinking about these legs if I lose 'em. (Scene changes to show Hiccup and Toothless flying down to get the Skrill and spot unconscious guards) Hiccup: Good job, Tuff. That was quick. (Scene changes to show Tuffnut telling jokes to an audience of Outcast guards) Tuffnut: Okay, okay, okay, okay. I-I got another one. How do you get a one-armed Berkian out of a tree? Outcast Guard: How? Tuffnut: You wave. all start laughing That's assuming that he isn't just sitting on a branch. Outcast Guard: Ah, you kill us, Buffnut. Tuffnut: Oh, stop! You-You guards - you guys are just saying that. I almost said guards. Wait, guards? Aren't I supposed to be doing something with guards? remembers and starts running Outcast Guard: Oh, hey, don't leave! Oh, tell the one about the viking girl with the woolly igloo. (Scene changes to Hiccup and Toothless finding a Skrill-less cage) Hiccup: It's gone! Tuffnut: Oh, good. I thought I was too late. Nice job with those guards, by the way. Hiccup: Wha-What are you talking about? And where's the Skrill? Tuffnut: Uh-oh. Hiccup: Uh, yeah, "uh-oh." Tuffnut: Well, if you don't have the Skrill, and I don't have the Skrill, then who has the Skrill? are heard approaching Hiccup: Gotta go. Tuffnut, and Toothless hide and listen to what they are saying Outcast Guard: The Skrill is gone! Sound the alarm! Hiccup: Tuff, you go get Ruff. I'm gonna try and find that Skrill before Dagur does. flies away on Toothless (Scene changes to show Hiccup flying looking for Dagur, who is escaping on one of his ships, but Alvin finds him first) Alvin: Going somewhere, Dagur? Dagur: I go where I want, Alvin. Alvin: Not with our Skrill, you don't. Dagur: It's not yours. It was never yours. Hello! It's on my belt buckle. It's on my sail, my shields! Alvin: We had a deal, Dagur! Dagur: Yeah, uh, about that deal, I just changed the terms. cuts the ropes on the sail revealing the flying Skrill with ropes attached being held in place by two Berserkers. Alvin takes out his sword and jumps Dagur Alvin: I'll cut you to pieces! his sword, knocking Dagur to the ground Dagur: Oof! You'll try! confronts him with his axe but gets knocked back Alvin: Give me back my Skrill! charges at Dagur Dagur: It was never your Skrill, Alvin. knocks Alvin back It's ours! It's always been ours! starts supressing Alvin Take that! spots the two ships Yes! disarms Dagurs and keeps swinging at Dagur as he dodges Alvin: You can't run forever, boy! jumps over Alvin grabs the Skrill's ropes Dagur: Oh, I think it's time you did some running. tugs the ropes and the Skrill gathers lightning Alvin: Wha? fires at Alvin who jumps to dodge Ah! tugs the ropes again and the Skrill fires at Alvin who keeps dodging Dagur: Whoa-ho-ho-ho. jumps into the water Tired of running? Wanna try swimming? That won't work either. dives and Dagur makes the Skrill attack the water as he laughs Well, that takes care of that. Outcasts close it on Dagur, preparing for battle Savage, I have a one-time offer for you and your men. You can join me, or you can join Alvin. dead fish floating to the surface of the water Your choice. gathers lightning making Dagur look more threatening Hiccup: That's not good. I need to come up with a new plan, bud, and fast. (Scene changes to show a fleet of ships around a dock as Savage walks up to Dagur) Savage: The fleet is ready to sail to Berk, sir. Dagur: Excellent! Now that this whole Alvin thing is behind us, we can lure Hiccup and his Night Fury into battle! Hiccup: Why wait?! I'm right here, Dagur. Me and my Night Fury. Dagur: Hiccup. Hiccup: I thought we could settle this like real vikings, just you and me. grunts in frustration Savage: Sir, don't let him bait you. We have the advantage in numbers. elbows Savage knock him down Ugh! runs to get the Skrill Dagur: Me and my Skrill against you and your Night Fury? roars I like those odds. Take that! makes the Skrill fire at Hiccup and Toothless multiple times but they dodge while flying away Oh, ho, ho, ho! Want to see superior warrior-ness? Just keep watching! Hiccup: Really, Dagur? I'm still here. Fire, Toothless, now! fires twice at the Skrill but it blocks both shots Dagur: Chuckles That's it? Huh! I was hoping for something more challenging. Chuckles Hiccup: So was I. sees Dagur put one foot step in a puddle and Toothless and the Skrill trade a few shots before stopping. Dagur is now standing with both feet in the puddle Dagur: Any last words, Hiccup? Hiccup: I got nothing. How 'bout you, bud? fires causing the Skrill to attack which electrocutes Dagur, makes him let go of the Skrill and fall to the ground Dagur: Aah! gets up panting Aah! after current runs threw Dagur knocking him out Hiccup: I really don't think he's going to be leading an invasion anytime soon. Skrill shoots lightning at Hiccup and Toothless Wish I could say the same for this guy! starts chasing them and shooting at them at every turn We need to lose him. spots an iceberg Actually, scratch that. We need him to follow us. and Toothless flies toward the iceberg and the Skrill follows and shoots off a chunk that starts to fall on them Ah! Whoa! Down, Toothless, into that cut in the glacier. fly into an ice crevice and the Skrill follows Toothless, up there! Tight turn! chases them to the end and charges at them but it runs into a ice reflection of them instead, stunning itself Good work, bud! and Toothless fly out of the crevice to seal it but is stopped by a fire blast Tuffnut: Hey, why do you get to have all the fun? Ruffnut: Yeah, this job was made for us. fly Barf and Belch to the crevice. Barf releases gas and Belch ignites it causing an explosion that melts the ice, flooding the crevice. The water quickly freezes trapping the Skrill Hiccup: Guys, let's go home. Ruffnut: Thought you'd never ask. Tuffnut: I am gonna miss some of those Outcast guys. They could really carry a tune. Ruffnut: I know, right? Tuffnut: "♪ Hooligan tribe, won't you come out tonight, come out tonight, come out tonight...♪" Hiccup: Well, I won't miss Dagur, that's for sure. Ruffnut: Uh, they could carry a tune, not you. (Scene changes to show a cave some place where Dagur is looking at illustrations of dragons, mainly of Toothless, on the wall before Savage walks up to him) Savage: The fleet has returned, Dagur. No sign of the Skrill or the Dragon Riders. jabs a knife into the illustration of Toothless looking irate Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Transcripts